


Thank Goodness for Technology

by Leelee45



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leelee45/pseuds/Leelee45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the guys are busy and have a wedding to plan , thank goodness for technology !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

From Darren to Christopher :   
Good Morning beautiful !! You up yet ?   
From Christopher to Darren :   
Duh ..Morninng   
From Darren to Christopher :   
I love and I miss you ..just thought I should let you know ..that is all ;-)   
From Christopher to Darren :  
You could pick up the phone and call me you know ...

Chris' phone rings: "Hello luv " he says   
"Hi beautiful , I miss you , can it be Friday already ?" Says Darren  
"I know babe , miss you too . Counting the days myself . My bag is packed . Can't wait to meet you in Miami . 4 days , sun , sand , beaches and you of course ." Chris smiled anticipating the reunion .  
Chris and Darren were both busy and had little time together . They looked forward to any alone time they could get with anticipation .  
"I don't know that we will be leaving the room , although lying on the beach with you is definitely tempting " Darren answered   
" Ha well ,we do have a wedding to plan remember . I'm bringing the ' binder' you are going to have to help me with some decisions !" Chris added  
"I can't wait ! " Darren said with a smile " I have a few things I have gathered on my own , I'll bring them too "   
" I'm looking forward to it !" Chris said smiling , curious to see what Darren had put together .  
"I have to run , got a breakfast meeting to get to . Love you ." Darren said   
"Love you too! Skype tonight ?" Chris asked   
"Wouldn't miss it , looking forward to seeing your gorgeous face " Chris said with a smile   
" Me too baby . Later" Darren said   
"Later !" Chris said and hung up . Much like Kurt and Blaine , they never said goodbye when ending conversations always 'later' because they invariably talked more than once a day .

Chris set about getting ready to work on his laptop, he had planned to clock in some good time on his latest book in order to make up for being away with Darren , where he would likely get little to no work done . He didn't mind , he had to take advantage of all the private time they could get , especially if it meant making progress on their wedding plans .   
Ah the wedding... He thought back to the day Darren proposed and smiled .  
"Come on Chris , focus ! " He said to himself .  
He sat down with his cup of tea and some toast and began working on his book .

Darren meanwhile was meeting with his manager over breakfast to look at his schedule for the coming weeks . Hoping that he hadn't done anything to mess up his plans with Chris .


	2. After a long week ..it's Finally Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt like the week would never end ... And then all of the sudden it's Friday

The week continued , very busy for both Chris and Darren .

From Christopher to Darren : Babe, I can t believe tomorrow is Friday, thought this week would never end . Counting the minutes till I get on the plane . 

From Darren to Christopher : I know ...me too :-)  
Love you . Don't know if I'll sleep tonight ...:-) 

From Christopher to Darren : You'd better !! No passing out on me allowed mister ! ;-) 

From Darren to Christopher : I wouldn't think of it ! 

From Christopher to Darren : I have big plans for this weekend and you are an integral part of them !! I won't forgive you if you pass out from exhaustion before they are completed ;-) 

From Darren to Christopher : ooohhhh I like the sound of that !! :-P I'll see you in a few hours then ...love you xxx

From Christopher to Darren : Love you more. ! It's a date ..sweet dreams luv xxx

From Darren to Christpher can't wait ..night 

 

The next morning , Chris left a note for his friend who would be coming in to look after Brian and Cooper , grabbed his coffee and suitcase and made his way to the airport , looking forward with anticipation to his short trip away with Darren .  
Little did Darren know that Chris had made some slight alterations to their plans . He hoped Darren would enjoy the change , in reality , he was sure that he would as long as it included plenty of alone time for them . Alone time was something they had to fit in whenever and wherever they could whether it was , a few hours, a few days or more , they cherished their time together .

Darren meanwhile had made his way to the airport he was leaving from and was waiting for his flight .  
Just then his phone rang .  
Noticing it was from Chris . He smiled and picked up the call .  
"Morning love , just wanted to make sure you were up ! " said Chris  
"Hey baby, I am not only up but I am at the airport waiting to board " answered Darren  
" Excellent , I just got through security and I am waiting on my flight to board ." Answered Chris  
"By my calculations , I should be there before you .Where do you want to meet ? " Darren asked  
"Good question ..I made a slight alteration to our itinerary , which I am sure you will enjoy . Part of my plans that I told you about last night . How about at the "place " we found last time ?" Chris asked  
"You change the itinerary , and you didn't check with me ... Now I am curious ! That 'place' sounds perfect ! Text me when you land "  
"I like it when you are curious ..and trust me you will love my surprise ! Safe flight . Love you " Chris concluded secretly proud that he had managed to surprise Darren .  
"Love you more and I'll see you in a few hours " Darren said as he hung up 

Chris heard his flight being called and began to board , excited at what the next few days would be like .

Meanwhile Darren was downing his second cup of coffee for the morning and was listening to his music .  
A short time later he boarded his plane ... Destination sun , sand and Christopher the love his life who he realized at that point he had missed dearly ..he eagerly counted the time till they would be in each other's arms again and could revel in their ability to be together uninterrupted .

A few hours later Darren had landed in Miami . He made his way through the airport and collected his suitcase and guitar .   
As he headed towards the front he noticed a man with a sign .. Saying "Mr Criss"   
He walked over to the driver , "I am Mr Criss " he said   
"Hello sir , I have hired to take you to a special destination . Mr Colfer left a message for you and I quote " Surprise , ! Don't ask any questions . Follow the driver ..all will become clear soon "   
"Well ok then . Lead the way " Darren said with a smile wondering what Chris had up his sleeve . A bit curious and very excited at the same time .  
The driver led Darren to a waiting car and helped him store his things .   
"I guess Mr Colfer will be joining me whereever it is that we are going ? " Darren asked   
"I am not aware of anything more than what I was told . I guess you will have to wait and see sir " the driver said   
He looked at his phone and there were no messages from Chris . He was really curious now ..what did Christopher have up his sleeve ? 

Darren arrived at the prearranged destination a short time later . He arrived at a private dock and was led to a small yacht . To his surprise he saw Chris waiting as he arrived .  
He boarded the yacht and walked straight into Chris' waiting arms .  
"Hey you ! How did you beat me here ? " Darren asked reaching in for a kiss .  
"Well , if I told you , I'd have to kill you !" Chris said with a laugh   
"Ok then, it really doesn't matter . But what about the hotel ? " Darren asked   
"I decided we would likely get caught somewhere if we did that and I really want you to myself so I made a few calls and rented this for the short trip to where we are really going .Only the Captain to get us to our destination . Other than that it's just you and me baby !"   
"Destination ? " Darren asked   
"That my love is a secret ..come join me at the table ..you must be starving " Chris said taking Darren's hand in his .  
Chris was studying Darren's face and smiled .  
"What ? " Darren asked   
"I am just enjoying that I pulled this off and I love the look on your face. Don't get to surprise you like this very often . Wait till we get to our destination ! " Chris said with a smile , quite proud of himself .

Darren and Chris sat back and enjoyed their meal and the beautiful scenery .  
About 30 minutes later they arrived at a small island.  
"Wait what ? " Darren asked   
" Follow me Mr Criss..your surprise awaits " Chris said taking Darren's hand and leading him up the small warf and towards the cottage that would be there hideaway for the following days .  
"Surprise Babe !" Chris said "You like ?"   
"Love it and you !" Darren said kissing Chris  
"We have everything we need . Food , water , private beach .. No cell service though ..cool with that ?" Chris asked   
"Extremely ! 96 hours alone with you ..couldn't be better ..cell service can wait ! " Darren said   
" The captain will be back to get us on Monday night and we have a CB radio for emergencies " 

The captain arrived shortly after with their bags and showed them around .  
"Will that be it Gentlemen? " he asked   
"Yes , everything is perfect Thank you " Chris said   
"See you Monday intime for a sunset cruise to return to the mainland " the Captain said   
"That sounds wonderful " Chris said   
"Enjoy gentlemen " The Captain said   
"Oh we will and thanks " Darren said 

With that The Captain left and the boys were all alone.  
"Hmm seems we are all alone Christopher ...what to do first ?" Darren said taking Chris in his arms .  
"Hmm swim ? " Chris said with a smirk   
" Bed ? " Darren voted   
"Make you a deal ..swim first , bed second "  
Chris said with a wink   
"I'll get changed into my suit ." Darren said   
"Who need a suit when we are all alone ! Chris said as he had already removed his shirt   
"Oh I like the way you think Colfer .. Last one in is a rotten egg " Darren said as he ran by Chris stripping along the way ..  
Chris laughed as he followed Darren out the door ..how he had missed him and his dorkiness...


	3. I Missed You !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their swim , Chris and Darren enjoy a night of love , laughter and wedding planning .

"That felt great !" Darren said running back into the house after the swim with Chris and the cuddles in the sand after the swim .  
"I know , nothing like skinny dipping in the ocean " Chris said  
Darren laughed " I am going to shower and get rid of the salt and sand . Care to join me ? " he asked with a wink.  
"You go ahead , I 'm hungry . I am going to start dinner ." Chris said " We'll have plenty of time for tandem showers over the next few days , I promise"  
"Ah come on ! Please " Darren pleaded pulling Chris in for a kiss .  
"Nope not even those puppy dog eyes are gonna cut it mister ! Go shower and I will meet you out at the barbecue pit " Chris said giving Darren a swat on the behind.  
With the Darren went to shower and Chris began to get dinner ready .  
He had specifically asked that the kitchen be stalked with certain things and began preparing one of their favourite meals . He quickly grabbed another surprise for Darren from his suitcase and put somewhere Darren could find it easily during dinner .  
Darren returned a short time later freshly showered and smelling just a gorgeous as he looked in the setting sunlight .  
"Umm something smells good . Is that what I think it is ?" Darren asked cuddling Chris from behind .  
"Someone smells good " Chris said with a smile  
"Can I help with anything ? " Darren asked  
"Nope , just open up the bottle of wine . It shouldn't be too much longer " Chris said  
Darren opened up the wine as requested and handed a glass to Chris .  
"To us baby " Darren said as he raised his glass .  
" To us ." Chris said reaching in for a kiss .

A short time later they sat down to enjoy their dinner by candlelight .  
"Awesome as always Christopher!" Darren said  
Chris smiled ." Anything for you love"  
Darren looked down at the extra chair and noticed what Chris had planted previously .  
"Babe, what's in the box ? " Darren asked , his curiosity piqued once again .  
"Oh that , open it and see " he said anticipating Darren's reaction to his next surprise .  
"Okaayyy " said Darren as he picked up the box  
He nervously unwrapped and opened the box .... Darren was surprised to see a ring in the box . "Babe , we're already engaged you know . " he said with a wink "I know but I wanted the chance to make some promises to you after your beautiful proposal with the kids . I know I can't top that but I figured this weekend would give me a chance ." Chris said as he got up and knelt on one knee . "Darren Everett Criss , you are my friend , my love and my life . We have fought through a lot to get to be here now . We have committed to prepare to spend the rest of our lives together and I can't wait to be married to you . I want to give this ring Asa promise to you that like this ring out love is a perfect circle with no beginning and no end . I adore you and I want the world to know you are mine so Dare , will you wear my ring ? " he asked holding out the box Chris looked at his love who had tears in his eyes and smiled .."of course I will !" "Great ! " Chris said as he placed the ring on Darren's finger . "It's beautiful and I love it " Darren said as he kissed Chris "Ready for desert ?" Chris asked with a wink "Always ..what do you have in mind? " he said with raised eyebrows "Well ,let me think ..strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate sauce ..and me of course ! " Chris answered " Yum ..especially the last part ! Lead the way Sir ! " With that Darren followed Chris into the kitchen ...gathering supplies and they headed to the bedroom . "Told you there would be plenty of occasions for tandem showers " Chris said as they got to the bedroom . "I like the way you think Christopher..you may now have your way with me " Darren said with a smirk Chris laughed and pushed Darren on the bed . The two spent the rest of the night making up for lost time and enjoying their 'desert' :-)


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning , after the best night's sleep he'd had in weeks , Darren awoke wrapped in Chris' arms . He watched Chris sleeping soundly in the warmth of their bed and the sun that was streaming through the French doors to outside . He felt like he could stay that way forever but decided to get up . He gently lifted Chris' arm from around him and slid out of bed careful not to wake his fiancé .  
He reached for his boxers and slipped out of the room . He decided he would grab his guitar and go down to the warf and play for a bit , having been inspired by the events of the last 24 hours and the ring he now wore . He wanted to write something new for Chris and thought he had just the perfect idea.  
Chris awoke a short time later , aware that their bed was suddenly a little cooler. He looked around for Darren and noticed he wasn't there . He decided to get up and try to find him .  
Once he was up, he heard Darren strumming his guitar and went to join him down at the warf .  
"Ummm I like that , is it new ?" Chris asked settling in beside him  
"Morning fiancé , yes it is . A little something for you . Not finished yet ." Darren said as he gave Chris a kiss.  
"Oh , did I spoil the surprise ? " Chris asked  
"Kinda , but it's ok . I was just remembering the the last 24 hours and I wanted to say thank you in the best way I know how " he said with a grin  
Chris smiled . " You don't have to thank me silly , this is as much for me as for you . We needed this ."  
" Yes we did , but I was talking about the change of plans , the surprise part " Darren said  
" Oh well, I just wanted you to myself without having to worry about fans, paparazzi or someone squealing to the press and spoiling our time together " Chris said " We also have to make some decisions about our wedding and I wanted your undivided attention . "  
"Baby , you definitely have it ! How about we head back and you grab your binder and I will grab mine and we meet in the living room ? " Darren suggested  
"Sounds great . Wait you have a binder ? " Chris asked  
"I do " Darren said as he stood and pulled Chris up with him .  
....

The two met as planned with their respective 'binders' . Chris' was a little more full than Darren's , but he was quite curious to see what Darren had in his .   
"Can I see he?" He asked. He wondered what Darren was thinking about for their wedding .   
"Um , sure . Let's switch ." He suggested .   
"Ok " Chris said as he handed over his binder to Darren and took his .   
They spent a few minutes looking things over and found that they had similar ideas for what they wanted .  
"I think we should definitely come back here for our honeymoon , if the weather permits " Darren said . "It's the perfect blend of privacy and yet having all the comforts of home "   
"I agree " Chris said with a smile " Before we think honeymoon we have to set a date . "   
"Umm K...sooner the better works for me " Darren said ." If we wait for the right time , we will never get married . What is the first available 3 day weekend you have ?"  
"Why three days ? " Chris asked   
"Well with all of the friends and family we would have to invite , I want to be able to spend a bit of time with them around the wedding , make it more of a party ." Darren said   
"Ok , I like that idea . I'll check my calendar .you check yours " Chris said   
They spent a few minutes looking at the calendars they had in their binders and discovered surprisingly both had time in February, the weekend of Darren's birthday .   
"How do you feel about having a wedding on your birthday ? " Chris asked   
"I would definitely make the date easy to remember . But how about the next day the Saturday? We could have people come in the Thursday or Friday , celebrate my birthday and then get married " said Darren with a grin, never one to turn down the chance for a party .  
" Umm then we could meet for say brunch on the Sunday and then leave for our honeymoon after . Sound good ? " Chris asked   
"I like it . So we have a date Christopher. Did you think it would be that easy ? " asked Darren   
" Honestly , no . I guess we are meant to be doing this then ." Chris said   
"Looks like it . Now next question is where ? California , New York , Destination wedding ? "   
Darren asked   
"I like the idea of a destination wedding . But we would have to block off more than just a long weekend and it would limit who we could invite . " Chris said   
"True , but really do we need THAT many people there anyway ? Your parents ,Hannah , Ashley . My parents , Chuck, Lu and Rosie and Erin and the gang . I guess Faith and Siobhan too . Anyone else ? " Darren asked   
"Hmm Alla , Lea , ? " Chris added   
" How about if we have a small wedding and then throw a huge party after the honeymoon. If we make it too big , increases the chances of press and fans finding out. I'd rather it be about us and our families . We can tell the world after the fact ." Darren said hoping Chris would agree .  
" I'd rather not have to deal with the press either so yeah ok , intimate ceremony works for me . " Chris said .  
"Ok so if we keep it small we could do a destination wedding . Say a private beach somewhere really warm ?" Darren added   
"Bahamas has lots of private villas and things , how does that sound ? " Chris asked   
"Ooohhhh I like it " Darren grinned .  
Chris took note of all of the things they had agreed on and planned to start researching when he returned to LA .  
They guys continued to talk about everything from food to music to what they would wear . Agreeing pretty much on everything , with little to no hesitation . They decided that they would look for a wedding planner in the Bahamas to help them with the details .  
Once they had made some head way in their planning , it was decided they would go for a swim and then eat .  
Day 2 was shaping up to continue in the same romantic , fun way that Day 1 had started .   
They still had a lot more fun planned during their stay ...


	5. The Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their time away almost over , the boys decide to make the most of their time together before the have to head back to reality

Before they new what happened , it was the final day on their getaway for Chris and Darren .  
Chris woke up first and decided to make breakfast .   
He needed to use up the rest of the food supplies that he had prepared for their time there and decided to prepare some eggs , bacon and orange juice .  
Darren awoke a short time later to the smell of breakfast .  
"Mmmm bacon " he smiled as he stretched and pulled on some shorts .  
He joined Chris .Coming up behind him , he cuddled up to him ,giving him a kiss on the cheek .  
"Morning Love " he said   
"Hey you ."Chris answered " How did you sleep ? "   
" Great ,I think I have slept better here than I have in months. Must be the sea air." Darren answered   
"I know what you mean ." Chris said "Breakfast is ready . "   
" Smells awesome " Darren said sitting down " I can't believe it's already out last day here "  
"I know , what do you wanna do today ? " Chris asked   
"Hmmm how about we go back and do the walk we did the other day , I want to bring the camera this time and take some pictures, the scenery is so beautiful " Darren said   
" I agree , sounds like a great idea ." Chris said " Then one last swim ...perhaps one last tandem shower ? "   
"I like the way you think there Christopher ! " Darren said with a grin   
They finished their breakfast , cleaned up the kitchen and got ready to go on their walk .

Before the knew it . It was time to leave . The Captain had brought their bags down to the boat as they took one last look around .  
"Time to go back to reality " Chris said taking Darren's hand   
"But I don't wanna ! " Darren said   
"Don't even , the puppy dog face won't work ..we have to go back .We both have work waiting for us . We also have a wedding to plan . You have to talk to Erin and Chuck and I have to call Ashley and Hannah . Come on luv , grab your guitar and let's go " Chris said knowing that he didn't really wanna leave either but the real world was waiting for them.  
"Our next vacation will be our honeymoon..think about it that way ! " Chris said as they walked out to the warf .  
Darren smiled . He was already thinking of a way to top Chris' surprise this weekend . He had his work cut out for him .   
They boarded their ride back to the mainland wrapped in each other's arms taking pictures on their phones to help keep the memory of this trip alive when they were away from one another .

A short time later they were in a cab on their way to the airport , dreading the fact that they would have to separate for a week or more before they could be together again . Knowing though that before long they would be running away to another island paradise , accompanied by their closest family and friends for their wedding .


	6. Back to reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to work after their time away .. Thank goodness for texting and skype

From Darren to My fiancé : Damn I love saying that ! Good morning love ...  
From Chris to Darren : I love hearing it ..or reading it in this case :-) Morning ...about to head to set . Have a good day . Hope the meetings go well and remember to stand your ground if they give you a hard time . We are doing this whether they like it or not !  
From Darren to my Fiancé :) Thanks for the boost .. Gonna be a busy one . I got the email and everything looks good from my point of view . You can give Emily the ok .  
From Chris to My Fiancé : Notice what I did there .. ;-) Ok will do . Love you xxxxx  
From Darren to my Fiancé ..yes , yes I did :-) I like reading it ..makes it seem more real :)  
From Chris to My fiancé ..oh it's real and we have the rings to prove it . Everything is booked, there is no backing out now !  
From Darren to My fiancé : Not a chance ..you are stuck with me !! I wouldn't change a thing :-) 12 more weeks !!!  
From Chris to my fiancé : good !! I better go . Text you when I have a break ? Let me know how the meetings go ..  
From Darren to my fiancé : I will give you a heads up when I know ..have a good day xxxx

 

Chris switched to the mobile browser on his phone and decided to send what would surely be a much needed pick me up to Darren . He arranged for it to arrive later that day . He then grabbed his tea and a muffin and headed out to the set of the show he was filming a guest spot on that day .  
On the other side of the country , Darren was busy getting ready for his busy day , bracing himself for what would inevitably be a tense meeting with his manager .

Later that day ... 

Chris to my fiancé : I'm free , call me when you can talk .

Chris' phone rings a short time later .  
"Hey you ! " Chris says . "How did it go ? "  
"Surprisingly better than I thought . They aren't happy but doing it away from public eyes will give them a chance to decide what to say to the press when the news comes out . I told them it was happening with or without their approval , just like we said . I didn't give them much of an option ." Darren said .  
"See , told you ! Doesn't it few good to put your foot down ? " Chris said  
"Ha ..totally !" Darren laughed  
Suddenly there was a knock on Darren's door .  
"Hold on babe .." He said  
Darren got up to answer and was surprised to see 2 dozen red and yellow roses . He took them from the delivery guy and tipped him .  
He opened the card . It read 

D ,  
A reminder of how much I love you and I am behind you in all you do . Today couldn't have been easy ..  
No matter what I am always proud of you !  
C xxx

Darren picked up the phone .  
"Christopher, you are truly the best ! They smell awesome ! Thanks babe " he said  
"Only the best for you love . I am being called to set .Skype later if you are awake ? " Chris asked  
"Wouldn't miss it . Love our skype dates .. Talk later " Darren said  
"Love you . Looking forward to it " Chris said hanging up .  
Darren was definitely slacking in the surprises for Christopher department . By his account , Chris was ahead 3-0 ... "Time to get busy Criss " he said to himself , picking up his guitar intending on finishing the song he had started for Chris during their trip .  
He spent the next few hours putting the finishing touches on the lyrics and music . He had had the song floating around in his mind for awhile and felt like he could finally get it down in a coherent way for Chris . 

Later that evening he was awaiting Chris 's skype call . They had texted with an approximate time . Darren had his guitar ready and had gone over the lyrics a few times so that everything would run smoothly when he played it for Chris . 

It wasn't long before the skype ring came through and Darren could physically see Chris .  
"Hey you , looking beautiful as always ! " Darren said  
" Hey yourself , it's been less than 48 hours since we said goodbye at the airport and man it feels like forever . Damn I miss you ! " Chris said  
"Oh I know how you feel ! " Darren said "How did the shoot go ?" He asked  
"Pretty well . I'll let you know when it airs . I' m looking forward to seeing the finished product "  
Chris smiled  
"You look exhausted babe .. That busy a day ? " Chris asked noticing the look in Darren 's eyes  
"More mentally than anything . I 'll be fine . By the way , I finished your song ..wanna hear it ? " Darren asked  
"Ooohhhh yes please ! " Chris said smiling with anticipation.  
Darren picked up his guitar and played for Chris .  
When he was done , he noticed Chris wipe a tear from his eyes .  
"That bad huh ? " Darren asked  
"No babe that was beautiful! I love it . " Chris smiled  
"Well , I figured I was a little behind in the surprise department ..so I thought I should get to finishing it ." Darren said  
"What surprise department? Didn't know we were I competition ..." Chris said  
"No we aren't , just thought after our trip, your proposal and the beautiful flowers ..I should do something special for you . By the way ..wish you had smellovision ..the flowers smell fucking great ! Take a look .. " Darren said as he brought his laptop closer to the shelf were he had put the vase. 

"They really are beautiful, I really do wish Skype came equipped with Smellovision Vision . I'm glad you liked them . I just wanted you to know I was thinking of you . " Chris said with a smile   
"Babe , you are the best ,what would I do without ?" Darren said   
"He's hoping to you never having to find an answer to that question ! " Chris smiled .  
"Here , here .." Darren said through a yawn .  
"You must be exhausted . What time it there ? " Chris asked noticing that Darren was starting to doze off .   
"Almost 2 ..I'm good ..I don't wanna hang up .. It's gonna be another week before we can see and touch each other in person .I haaaavveee too make the most of our skype calls ...I miissss you ! " Darren said through another yawn .  
"Babe , get some sleep and we can talk tomorrow . " Chris said   
"But I don't wannnnaaa " Darren pouted   
" I don't wanna either but one of us has to be responsible here . You are obviously too tired to make good decisions right now . I love you and even though I know it won't be for long ..I want you to try and get some sleep . " Chris said   
"Ooookkkaay " Darren yawned   
"I promise we will talk earlier and longer tomorrow . We should decided on a few more wedding things and we both need to be alert for that . Night luv .. Talk to you in a few hours . Call me when you get up I have a fairly free day tomorrow .. " Chris said   
"Night . I love you Christopher " Darren  
blew a kiss to Chris .  
"Love you too fiancé .Night "Chris said blowing a kiss to Darren in return .  
Darren then shut off his computer and curled up in bed . He went to sleep hoping to dream of  
Chris .

Later that week ..   
Darren decided he would fly back to LA early to surprise Chris . He had managed to finish up his plans early and rather than wait around New York . He decided to seize the opportunity to surprise Chris . He packed his bag , grabbed his guitar and made sure he had the frame he'd had made for Chris . He then headed down to grab a can for the airport , psyched to be seeing Chris for the first time in 10 days.   
Chris in the meantime was making some progress on his latest book . He had been wanting to get to a certain point before Darren got back so that they could spend some quality time together .   
He had made a few plans for their time together .Darren would only be in town for about 3 days before he had to leave for an event in London ..  
He planned to make the most of their time together. He'd even arranged for a get together with a few friends while he was there . Even though Chris would have liked to have him all to himself , he knew Darren missed his friends as much . 

A short time later . Chris' phone buzzed . It was a text from Darren

From Darren to my Fiancé : hey you ? Watcha doin ?   
From Chris to my fiancé : trying to get some writing down ..eliminate distractions while you are here .   
From Darren to My Fiancé : I like the sound of that ;-) Love you . Just running out the door ...   
From Chris to my fiancé : Talk later ?   
From Darren to my fiancé : Definitely!! Xxxx

Darren had just landed in LA and was just heading out of the airport . He had arranged to not have to check baggage ,making his trip through the airport that much quicker .He had picked a time that was quiet and luckily there was little to no paparazzi in site . He quickly found a taxi and went straight to Chris' place . On the route , he saw a florist and decided to get a little something for Chris .   
A short time later , Darren pulled up to Chris' and paid his cab driver . Stepping out of the cab , he grabbed the flowers, his guitar and suitcase . He arrived at the door and debated about just walking in or knocking . He surmised that Chris would likely be at his computer . He decided to to quietly walk in and leaving his guitar and suitcase in the entry , went to find Chris . He was surprised that Cooper hadn't barked , "guess he must be outside." Darren thought as he made his way to Chris study.   
Noticing that Chris was immersed in his writing , he smiled .   
"Honey I'm home ! " he said grinning .  
Chris startled , turned around and let out an "Oh my God ! "   
They ran into each other's arms . Darren pulled the flowers from behind his back . "For you love " he said   
"Ummm they smell great . They are beautiful just like you ." Chris said kissing Darren . "Let me put these in water and I can properly welcome you home "   
Darren smiled "i like the sound of that ! "   
He followed Chris to the kitchen . He watched as Chris placed the flowers in a vase and placed them on the kitchen table .  
"Come here you and kiss me properly ! " Chris said   
"Your wish is my command Christopher !" Darren said as he walked over and kissed Chris passionately.   
Suddenly there was a "woof" at the door .  
"I guess someone heard your voice ! " Chris said , getting up to let Cooper in .  
Cooper came trotting in straight for Darren . "Hey buddy , I'm glad to see you too ! " Darren said as he cuddled with Cooper .   
"I thought you were coming until tomorrow ? How did you swing it ? "Chris asked   
" I was motivated to get things done . " Darren said   
"I don't know what your motivation was , but I am so glad you are here ." Chris said cuddling into Darren   
"My motivation is always you babe , always you " Darren said giving Chris a kiss on his forehead.  
Chris smiled at that and cuddled Darrenthat much tighter , ecstatic to be in his arms again .


End file.
